leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Word Launch
Word Launch is a LeapFrog Enterprises educational game system introduced in 2007. It has video cables to connect to a TV. It takes four AA batteries. Games Bumper Cars (Level 1): Introduces three letter words. Whirly Word Cups (Level 2): Introduces four letter words. Magic Silent E Show (Level 3): Introduces silent E words. Build A Coaster: Players can go to the Build-A-Coaster area at any time to buy loops, climbs, dips and more speedy tracks using the gold tokens they’ve earned. Letters and their Personalities A: red, looks around smiling, then jumps and says "ah!!" B: orange, dressed up as Beethoven, its hair falls on its face, it blows it back up by making its sound. C: green, wears earmuffs, shivers cold as it makes its sound. D: purple, looks like someone playing a bass drum, plays the drum while making its sound. E: red, has a white beard, puts its hand on his ear and says "eh?" like it has trouble hearing. F: light blue, has wings, flies up a little and makes its sound. G: purple, makes its sound by laughing. H: yellow, makes its sound by sticking out its tongue and breathing hard as if it is hot. I: red, covered in green goo, makes its sound by sticking its tongue out like it's disgusted. J: yellow, wears a headband, jumps up and down while making its sound. K: orange, wears a karate outfit, madly looks around while making its sound. L: blue, makes its sound by licking a lollipop. M: orange, makes it's sound, then eats a muffin. N: light blue, its normal expression looks angry, but smiles a little as it makes it's sound. O: red, spins around like a wheel while making its sound. P: yellow, wears a painter outfit, paints itself light blue using a paintbrush while making its sound, but turns back to yellow after that. Q: light blue, looks like a queen, sparkles appear around it as it makes its sound. R: yellow, makes it's sound while waving its checkered flag. S: green, looks like a snake, makes its sound by sticking its snake tongue out like all snakes. T: orange, wears a tap dancing outfit, taps while making its sound. U: red, makes its sound while standing under its umbrella. V: purple, makes its sound by vibrating. W: light blue, is wet, wiggles while making its sound. X: blue with white bones visible; when it makes its sound, its body turns white, and its bones turn green like an x-ray. Y: blue, makes its sound by yelling into a bullhorn. Z: green, wears a sleep cap, makes its sound by sleeping. Trivia * When players finish a word, they have to hit the big red whammy button (aka slammy the whammy). * If players put in a swear word (or a word that is a substitute for a swear word), the machine will say, "Take the letters out of the Word Launch machine to keep going," and will not show the letters. * To preserve battery life, the Word Launch will make a computer-type noise with the screen blank, then letters B, Y, and E show up, waving bye, then the console turns itself off when not played with for a while. * When the batteries are low, a low battery icon shows up with an "!" next to it, and it says "Time to change your batteries," after a few seconds, the game will resume. When the batteries are very low, it will do the same thing, but the warning will stay on the screen, the music will cut off, and the game will not resume until the batteries have been replaced. Category:Games Category:2007